Girlfriend
by Chikage Hiwatari
Summary: Songfic com a música Girlfriend, da Avril Lavigne. Parece que a Ino não gosta muito da noiva do Gaara... E ela acha que conhece a garota perfeita para ele! [Songfic] [Completa] [GaaraIno]


**Disclaimer:** Naruto não me pertence, e sim ao Masashi Kishimoto. Se me pertencesse, o Sasuke, o Gaara e o Neji ficariam o tempo todo treinando sem camisa e o Naruto já teria sido explodido em mil pedaços! XP

**Disclaimer 2:** A música Girlfriend é da Avril Lavigne, eu só me utilizei dela pra fazer o Gaara e a Ino ficarem juntos XD Algumas partes foram cortadas, porque a musica era muito repetitiva.

**Nota da Autora: **

Eu estava feliz e saltitante procurando letras de musicas do S.H.E quando no site de letras do Terra eu me deparo com a mais nova musica da Avril Lavigne no Top10.

- Caramba! A quanto tempo que eu não ouço uma musica da Avril! Achei que ela tivesse morrido XP

Rapidamente baixo a mp3 e as lyrics, e de repente uma idéia surge na minha cabecinha inútil. Era o que eu estava precisando para fazer uma fic Gaara/Ino, e o resultado de toda essa minha falta do que fazer vocês conferem aqui XD

Espero que gostem, e boa leitura!! o/

**Girlfriend**

- Gaara-sama! Olha o aviãozinho!! – uma sorridente jovem de cabelos negros na altura dos ombros e olhos azuis dizia com voz melosa.

"Estupidamente irritante! Como é que o Gaara agüenta essa garota!? Mais um minuto ouvindo essa vozinha de bebê sem cérebro e eu vou pular no pescoço dela!!" – Yamanaka Ino, no auge dos seus 17 anos, passava uma temporada de, por assim dizer, "férias" em Suna. Tsunade vira que a jovem não levava muito a sério os treinamentos e missões, preferindo cuidar da floricultura da família, e isso, somado ao fato do inicio do namoro de Sakura e Sasuke estar tirando-a do sério muito regularmente, fez com que a Hokage decidisse que a kunoichi merecia uma licença por tempo indeterminado longe de Konoha. Assim, a estonteante loira de olhos verde-água fora encaminhada a Suna, já que por ironia do destino Temari se encontrava na vila da Folha para resolver assuntos do seu casamento com Shikamaru e esta simplesmente decidiu que não sairia da vila sem Ino.

"Sou só eu ou mais alguém acha que eu estou servindo de vela aqui?" – pensou desgostosa, olhando para o lado e vendo Temari e Shika (em missão diplomática, ou seja, visitando a noiva) abraçadinhos no sofá. Desviou os olhos e viu, em um canto da espaçosa sala da casa do Kazekage, Kankurou limpando Karasu enquanto cantarolava extremamente feliz – "Tadinho, esse ai é maluquinho da cabeça..." – balançando a cabeça, mudou seu foco para o outro lado da mesa de jantar, onde a jovem de cabelos cor de ébano ainda tentava alimentar a força o pobre ruivo, que se esquivava discretamente.

- Gaara-sama, pare de fugir! Se não ficar quieto Maya-chan vai te sujar! – a moça disse, fazendo biquinho e referindo-se a si mesma infantilmente por seu nome próprio. Amakusa Maya fora criada na vila da Areia, e era filha de um grande amigo do ex-Kazekage, pai de Gaara. Um acordo entre os dois fizera com que a morena se tornasse noiva do rapaz quando este completasse 18 anos, o que acontecera a aproximadamente três meses, logo após a chegada de Ino na vila. Gaara não parecia muito feliz com a notícia, mas visto que Maya normalmente não o deixava abrir a boca, ele não tinha tempo para reclamar.

- Amakusa-san, eu realmente não estou com fome... – Aproveitando uma brecha, Gaara olhou para a loira do outro lado da mesa, vendo em sua face uma expressão do mais puro ódio – Algum problema, Ino?

- Não foi nada – se levantou da cadeira abruptamente – Eu só não estou me sentindo bem... Já vou me deitar, boa noite a todos.

Ao chegar no quarto de hóspedes que ocupava, colocou um travesseiro no rosto para abafar o barulho e se pôs a gritar. Ela não sabia mais por quanto tempo podia se manter impassível diante daquela situação.

- Maldito Gaara, porque você não percebe?!

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você_

I don't like your girlfriend

_Eu não gosto da sua namorada_

No way no way

_De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum_

I think you need a new one

_Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você _

I could be your girlfriend

_Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

O vento fazia seus longos e lisos cabelos dourados voarem para todos os lados. O sol que esquentava Suna naquela manhã fazia com que as gotas de seu suor brilhassem como diamantes. Ela parou de trabalhar no pequeno jardim de dentes-de-leão do deserto e fechou os olhos, aproveitando melhor a brisa que soprava no terraço da casa dos Sabaku no. Queria que todos os pensamentos que pairavam em sua cabeça fossem levados embora juntos com os grãos de poeira, mas estar ali só a fazia lembrar ainda mais.

"É, Yamanaka Ino... parece que agora não tem mais volta" – abriu os olhos, e eles emanaram um brilho decidido. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso – "Aquele garoto tem que ser seu."

Voltou a se concentrar nas flores, e não percebeu que era observada de não muito longe.

"Maldita Ino, porque você não percebe?!"

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você _

I know that you like me

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim_

No way no way

_De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum_

You know it's not a secret

_Você sabe que não é um segredo_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você_

I want to be your girlfriend

_Eu quero ser sua namorada_

Ino gostava de se sentar escondida atrás de alguns arbustos secos e observá-lo. Não era sempre que ele treinava, apenas quando o trabalho de Kage dava alguma folga. Mas ela estava atenta a todos os passos dele, portanto percebia quando o ruivo se dirigia para o campo de treinamento particular que tinha no prédio do governo de Suna, e o seguia. Não importava se ele podia sentir sua presença e expulsá-la, a visão dele sem camisa valia a pena.

- Esse camarote especial só eu tenho, sua Maya busu! – disse baixinho, não percebendo o pequeno sorriso que o jovem deixara escapar ao sentir o cheiro de dentes-de-leão.

You're so fine

_Você é tão bom_

I want you mine

_Eu quero você pra mim_

You're so delicious

_Você é tão delicioso_

I think about you all the time

_Eu penso em você o tempo todo_

You're so addictive

_Você é tão viciante_

Don't you know what I can do to make you feel all right?

_Você não sabe o que eu posso fazer para você se sentir bem?_

- Ino, chegou uma carta para você – a voz do ruivo parado a porta do seu quarto a tirou dos pensamentos. Ela pôde ver os olhos verdes dele esquadrinhando sua camisola curta.

- Ah, obrigada Gaara – vestiu um robe e se voltou para ele com um largo sorriso, pegando a carta de suas mãos. Abriu o envelope e leu o conteúdo, com o semblante ficando mais obscuro a cada linha.

- Aconteceu algo ruim? – Gaara não pode deixar de comentar, ao ver a mudança de expressão dela.

- Tsunade-sama... Me quer de volta a Konoha... – o rapaz ficou alarmado, mas não demonstrou – se não houver nada mais importante que me prenda aqui...

- E há algo importante que te impeça de ir embora? – ele perguntou calmo, como se estivesse provocando-a. Encostou displicentemente no batente, cruzando os braços.

- Eu... – foi interrompida bruscamente.

- Gaara-samaaaaaaaaa!!! Onde você está?? – Maya berrava pela casa com a voz esganiçada.

"Arghhhhh!! Como eu a odeio!!" – Ino sentou-se na cama, bufando de raiva.

- Você me responde depois – disse sorrindo internamente ao ver o estado dela, e virou-se para ir ao encontro do martírio que chamava de noiva – "Não demore tanto, Ino, eu já não agüento mais."

Don't pretend

_Não finja_

I think you know I'm damn precious

_Eu acho que você sabe que eu sou extremamente preciosa_

And how, yeah, I'm the motherfucking princess

_E como, yeah, eu sou uma puta de uma princesa_

I can tell you like me too

_Eu posso dizer que você gosta de mim também _

And you know I'm right

_E você sabe que estou certa_

She's like so whatever

_Ela é tão sem graça _

You can do so much better

_Você pode fazer tão melhor_

I think we should get together now

_Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

And that's what everyone's talking about

_E é isso que todos estão comentando_

Ino estava deitada toda esparramada no sofá da sala observando o teto – "As vezes Suna pode ser tãooooooo chata..." – escutou o barulho de sapatos de salto alto de aproximando pelo corredor que levava a porta principal, e soube exatamente quem tinha entrado e caminhava até ela – " E é agora que a minha falta do que fazer acaba" – sorriu marotamente.

- Yamanaka, precisamos conversar – Maya começou irritada, mostrando a sua verdadeira personalidade. Ino já suspeitava que aquela doçura toda era só fachada.

- Fale, "querida" – Ino se sentou e respondeu com ironia.

- Eu acho que já está na hora de você ir embora. Em breve eu e Gaara-sama nos casaremos e moraremos nessa casa, e eu não quero nenhuma garota solteira e atirada como você por aqui.

- Hum, assim você até me ofende... Mas eu não acho que eu queira ir embora... – se levantou e andou até a janela, fingindo observar a paisagem, mas na realidade observava o reflexo da outra – E também não acho que as pessoas que moram aqui querem que eu vá... Na verdade, poderia até dizer que querem que eu fique para sempre – viu que tinha conseguido seu intento quando a rival ficou extremamente corada de raiva.

- Vai se arrepender muito se não voltar para o seu buraco até amanhã, sua cobra!! – Ino riu e imitou um barulho de chocalhos de cascavel, fazendo com que a outra ficasse ainda mais irada – Não quero você aqui quando Gaara for me apresentar formalmente para o conselho dos lideres de clãs de Suna! Entendeu bem?!

- Hai, hai – disse sem nem olhar para Maya e se jogou no sofá novamente. Fechou os olhos, espreguiçando-se como uma gata e abraçando uma almofada – Poderia trancar a porta quando sair, sim?

Ainda de olhos fechados, escutou a morena marchar até a porta e batê-la furiosamente.

- Gaara, eu nunca imaginei que amar você fosse ser tão divertido – virou-se para o lado e adormeceu sorrindo.

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você_

I don't like your girlfriend

_Eu não gosto da sua namorada_

No way no way

_De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum_

I think you need a new one

_Eu acho que você precisa de uma nova_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você _

I could be your girlfriend

_Eu poderia ser sua namorada_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você _

I know that you like me

_Eu sei que você gosta de mim_

No way no way

_De jeito nenhum, de jeito nenhum_

You know it's not a secret

_Você sabe que não é um segredo_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você_

I want to be your girlfriend

_Eu quero ser sua namorada_

Andou com passos rápidos pelos corredores do prédio do governo de Suna. Já estava acostumada com as paredes sem adorno e com as salas todas parecidas, e por isso não se perdeu naquele labirinto que parecia um ninho de joão-de-barro.

- Ino-sama! Você não pode entrar ai agora, o Kazekage e a senhorita Maya estão... – ignorou os chamados da pobre secretária e adentrou a sala principal de reuniões do conselho sem nem bater.

- Mas o que...? – começou a perguntar um senhor de barba comprida, mas foi interrompido por um grito.

- Yamanaka! Eu achei que tivesse sido bem clara quando disse que não queria te ver mais aqui... – Maya estacou quando se lembrou que Gaara estava na sala, voltando a sua falsidade – Quero dizer... O que faz aqui, Ino-chan?!

Ino nem se deu ao trabalho de responder a nenhum questionamento, e, ignorando o burburinho que tinha se formado na sala, caminhou firmemente até chegar ao lado de Gaara, o rabo de cavalo louro balançando sedosamente as suas costas. O rapaz olhou para ela e um sorriso discreto de formou em seus lábios.

- Senhorita, nós sabemos que você é convidada especial do Kazekage-sama, mas isso não lhe dá o direito de invadir uma reunião importante dessa maneira... – dessa vez quem falou foi uma mulher de meia idade e longos cabelos negro-esverdeados – É bom que tenha um bom motivo para estar aqui.

- É Ino, é bom ter um bom motivo – Gaara repetiu marotamente.

- Ah, não se preocupe! Eu tenho um ótimo motivo – os olhos dela chamuscaram para ele. "Ele realmente vai me obrigar a dizer..." – Eu só queria saber, Gaara... Por que você ainda não deu um chute nessa vaca? – disse impassível, apontando para Maya.

- Porque eu estava esperando você me pedir – acabou com a pouca distância entre eles, colando os lábios aos dela e beijando-a com todo o desejo que ele nem sabia que podia sentir. Ela correspondeu prontamente, sem nem se importar com o que todos na sala iriam pensar. Sorriu por dentro ao ouvir saltos batendo contra o chão de pedra e uma porta batendo.

- Bem... Acho que temos que fazer uma pequena mudança quanto a noiva a apresentar – disse Gaara ao cessar o beijo, sorrindo verdadeiramente para Ino pela primeira vez.

E ali ela teve certeza de que ele era somente dela.

I can see the way I see

_Eu posso ver da maneira que eu vejo_

The way you look at me

_O jeito que você olha pra mim_

And even when you look away

_E mesmo quando você desvia o olhar_

I know you think of me

_Eu sei que você pensa em mim_

I know you talk about me all the time

_Eu sei que você fala de mim o tempo todo_

Again and again

_Sempre e sempre_

So come over here

_Então venha aqui_

Tell me what I wanna hear

_Me diga o que quero ouvir_

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

_Melhor fazer sua namorada desaparecer_

I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again

_Eu não quero ouvir você falar o nome dela nunca mais_

And again and again and again

_E nunca mais e nunca mais e nunca mais_

Cause

_Porque_

She's like so whatever

_Ela é tão sem graça _

You can do so much better

_Você pode fazer tão melhor_

I think we should get together now

_Eu acho que nós deveríamos ficar juntos agora_

And that's what everyone's talking about

_E é isso que todos estão comentando_

_Daisuki na Sakura-chan he,_

_Como vai, Testuda? O seu namoro com o Sasuke está correndo bem? Espero que sim, porque se ele te fizer chorar eu vou pessoalmente dar uns sopapos nele! Não, Sakura, a Ino que você conhecia não foi raptada por ETs! Eu apenas aprendi que existem outros beeeeeeeeem melhores que Uchiha Sasuke (longe de mim querer desdenhar, mas leia as próximas linhas da carta e entenderá)._

_Por aqui em Suna as coisas estão muito bem. Esse terreno arenoso realmente me trouxe muitas coisas boas! Coisas tipo um um super bronzeado e um ninja ruivo muito gostoso também conhecido por Kazekage... É impressão minha ou tá meio quente aqui? XD Ok, Sakura, pode fechar a boca, porque eu realmente estou NOIVA de Sabaku no Gaara! Aposto que o seu maxilar caiu mais ainda!! O que eu não daria pra ver a sua cara agora! Quando nos encontrarmos novamente eu te conto tudo direitinho._

_Indo direto ao motivo pelo qual eu te enviei essa carta, queria que você avisasse a Hokage-sama que eu não poderei voltar a Konoha neste exato momento, pois o Gaara quer ir comigo, e ele está meio atolado de tarefas... Então, diga a ela que apareceremos por ai somente daqui a alguns meses, ok?_

_Com muito carinho,_

_Ino yori._

Ino releu a carta e a guardou em um envelope, com o coração mais leve do que nunca. Se alguém dissesse para ela, há alguns anos atrás, que a sua verdadeira felicidade seria encontrada em Suna, ela teria internado essa pessoa num hospício. Mas agora que estava vivendo tudo isso, ela sabia exatamente que era ali que queria ficar pra sempre.

- Posso saber o motivo desse sorriso que não é dirigido a mim? – Gaara apareceu de repente na porta do quarto, trazendo com ele um cheiro amadeirado que Ino adorava.

- Ah, eu estava só contando para a Testuda como eu gosto da atual noiva do Kazekage... – disse apontando para a carta.

- Hum... Olha que coincidência... – ele se aproximou da cadeira onde ela sentava e a abraçou por trás, beijando o topo de sua cabeça – Eu também amo muito a atual noiva do Kazekage...

Ino apoiou as delicadas mãos nos braços fortes que envolviam seu pescoço e virou-se na cadeira, beijando-o suavemente.

- Eu já sabia disso... o tempo todo.

Oh  
In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger

_Em um segundo você estará enrolado em volta do meu dedo_

Cause I can

_Porque eu posso_

Cause I can do it better

_Porque eu posso fazer melhor_

There's no other

_Não há nenhum outro_

So when it's gonna sink in?

_Então quando vai cair a ficha?_

She's so stupid

_Ela é tão estúpida_

What the hell were you thinking?

_Que diabos você estava pensando?_

Hey hey

_Ei, ei_

You you

_Você, você_

I want to be your girlfriend

_Eu quero ser sua namorada_

----------/----------

**Nota da autora 2 : **A palavra "busu" que Ino usa para xingar a Maya significa "mulher feia". É usada de uma maneira muito ofensiva.

Nyooo, mais uma fic finalizada! Sempre sonhei em fazer um Gaara/Ino, mas nunca tinha uma idéia boa o suficiente para esse casal tão fofo.Espero que essa aqui tenha feito jus aos dois \o/

Bem, vejo vocês no ultimo capitulo de Hinagiku!! Bye byeeeeeee!! o/


End file.
